The Rise of a Once Fallen King
by CHRIS.P CHICKEN
Summary: Two friends come together to form a new team in the world of A.T's, but in that time, the hidden secrets of one's past is revealed and now the other must learn to become something greater then expected.
1. Introduction of a Noob

**A/N: I decided to go back and fix up a lot of the problems seen within this chapter.**

**Please review at the end and let me know what you think of it.**

Air gear: The Rise of a Once Fallen King

Chapter 1: Introduction of a Noob

"Ahhhhh. The sounds of the morning. Birds chirping, trees rustling in the wind and the sound of my alarm clock…..THE SOUND OF MY ALARM CLOCK! Shit, if I don't get moving now, I'm going to be late for school."

"CHRIS! Hurry up, you only got about 15 minutes left to get to school," yelled his mother from downstairs in the kitchen.

"I know that!" he replied as he struggled to get himself dressed.

Hi, my name is Chris, a grade 12 student at a local high school, hoping not to be late for class, again. _"Why does this always have to happen to me?"_ he thought himself as he came rushing down the stairs and towards the kitchen with his A.T's on.

"Do you really need to be riding around the house with those things on?" asked his mother.

As he grabbed a piece of fresh toast, he turned to his mother and said, "At this moment in time, yes." He turned again, grabbed his bag hanging on the wall, and dashed out the door. With only about 13 minutes left before school starts, he had to hurry himself up, but on the way he saw two of his class mates from second period. "Hey ladies," Chris said as he raced past them, turned and rolled backwards.

"Hey Chris!" they yelled as they continued to walk to school.

"So how was your weekend?" he asked.

"It was good," they replied.

"That's good," he said, not knowing that he was about to roll down a hill.

They looked to see the hill, pointed to it and said, "Umm Chris."

"What?" he asked as he looked behind him and saw that he was just about to roll down it. _"Oh crap,"_ he thought to himself. As he began to roll down the hill, he looked at the girls and said, "I'll see you two later."

"Alright, see you later Chris," they said as they watched Chris roll down the hill.

As you can see, I really am a noob at ridding A.T's, but I blame the fact that I can get a bit distracted sometimes. Approximately 12 minutes and 30 seconds later, Chris arrived at school, knowing that he had only 30 seconds to get to class. "30 seconds left, crap," he said to himself as he dashed through the front entrance of the school and down the hallway to his first period class. As he arrived to his class his teacher was standing at her desk, counting down the seconds left until he was late.

"3, 2 and," his teacher was saying before she was interrupted with the sound of the door opening.

"KAMAKAZE!" Chris yelled as he dove into his first period class room and crashed onto the floor. He looked up at the clock to see that he arrived with a second left to spare and said, "Few, that was aclose call."

His teacher looked down at him and said, "Chris, would you mind getting yourself up of the floor and to your seat so I can start the class."

"Alright miss," he said as he got up off the ground and walked to his seat. Before sitting down, he turned to his classmate who sat beside and said, "Hey Zeke, what's going on?"

"Hey Chris, nothing much same as usual," he replied.

As Chris sat down at his desk, he said, "Nothing seems to change in your life does it."

"Not really," Zeke replied. "I do many things, but I just don't talk about those things. Any ways, did you hear what happened on the weekend?"

"No," Chris replied.

"Apparently, from what I've heard, Ikki and his team beat the D Ranked team Behemoth the other night," Zeke said.

"Really," Chris replied. "That kid is sure moving up in the world and at this rate he probably will become the newest 'Sky King'."

"Are you two finished talking back there? Or will I have to come duct tape your mouths shut?" the teacher said as she directed her attention to them.

"WE'LL SHUT UP NOW!" they replied, as scared of her as ever.

Throughout the rest of the day, Chris couldn't get his mind off the fact that a 15 year old, named Ikki and his team were climbing their way up so fast, in a matter of months. _"Is he really going to be the next great thing for A.T's or will someone else overthrow him on his way to the top,"_ he thought to himself.

After school, Chris met up with Zeke, who was sitting on the bleachers beside the running track. As he sat down beside him, he turned to him and said, "Zeke, I have a question, well more like a few questions. How long have you been riding A.T's because I've seen you pull off some amazing tricks? Also, what else could you tell me about A.T's.?"

Zeke looked at Chris and said, "Holy crap Chris, could you ask me anymore questions."

"Actually, yes I could, but I think I will stick to those questions for now." Chris replied as he laughed a bit.

"Alright, well let's start with you want to know first. Firstly, A.T's are gigantic ass roller blades that you put on your feet…." Before Zeke could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by the sound of a loud 'dong' from a gigantic clock tower in the middle of the city. He then stood up and looked over to where the clock was standing and said, "I'm sorry my friend, but I must go. There is something important that I must be attending."

"Alright, see you later?" Chris replied with a confused look on his face as he saw Zeke take off within a couple of seconds. He then looked in the direction of where Zeke was headed and thought to himself, _"Odd, I've never seen Zeke act that way before. Maybe I should follow him and see what's so important." _Chris lifted himself of the bleacher, put on his A.T's and followed Zeke. As he chased Zeke around town the sound of other A.T Rider's were heard all around the neighbourhoods he passed through. _"Where is he going?"_ he thought to himself. _"It can't be that much further because he's starting to slow down."_ Chris saw Zeke turn into a park where a bunch of people, wearing A.T's. As Chris rolled closer to the park, he decided to hide in some bushes and spy on Zeke. When he saw all the A.T Riders, he thought, _"Wow, what's with all the A.T Riders? This has to be a meeting, but why would Zeke be at one. Thinking of Zeke, there he is."_

As Zeke stood there, someone approached him and said, "Hey Zeke, long time no see."

Zeke turned around to see Spitfire standing behind him. "Spitfire, it's been a while. So what's going on?" Zeke asked.

"Nothing much other than that hair dew, I think it needs a trim," he replied with a smirk on his face as he pointed towards Zeke's hair.

"I know, thanks for reminding me about it. I'll book an appointment with you soon," Zeke said. "Besides the hair dew, what's going on with the meeting tonight?"

"Something big is going down tonight," Spitfire replied. "Simca is thinking of making Ikki the new leader of Genesis."

"Really? Don't you think it's a bit too soon for him to have that big of a responsibility." Zeke said with a shocked, yet confused look on his face.

"Yes, I agree it's a bit too soon, but it's not my choice. It's the choice of all the Genesis member's to decide," he said. "Speaking of decision time, Simca's just about to announce it."

As Zeke and Spitfire continued to talk, Simca stood on one of the benches and turned to the crowd. "Alright, everyone listen up….I said listen up! Agh….I'm Stripping!" she yelled from the top of her lungs. All of the sudden, everyone turned around and looked as fast as they possibly could. "I'm just kidding" Simca said with a bit of a giggle.

"DAMMIT! I had all these camera's ready too," Zeke said as he looked over to where Simca was standing.

"Umm Zeke. What's up with your head?" Spitfire asked.

"Well, I didn't have any time to turn and look," Zeke replied as he turned to Spitfire to show that his head was the opposite way of his body.

After all the guys finished moaning and groaning, they redirected their attention back to Simca. "Alright, now that I have everybody's attention, there is something important that I must discuss with you all tonight."

"YOU'RE GETTING NAKED?!" Zeke yelled from somewhere inside the crowd of disappointed guys.

"No Zeke…I'm not getting naked tonight." Simca replied as she looked towards where Zeke was and give him a wink.

"Awww" Zeke said. He then turned to a small group of guys and said, "Sorry guys, I tried."

"Its okay Zeke, we don't mind," one of the guys said.

"Alright, back to business then," Zeke yelled as he turned back to Simca.

"Okay, well this important matter revolves around Ikki," she said. "The thing is that I believe my little crow can go far in this world and bring Genesis to an all new level from what it is now. To prove that I believe he will make a difference, I would like to ask Spitfire to come here." She asked.

As Spitfire made his way to her, she looked at him and said, "Okay Spitfire, I would like you to cut a portion of my hair off." Before Spitfire could say or do anything, they were once again interrupted by Zeke.

"CAN I DO IT?!" Zeke yelled as he was hurtled the crowd of people.

"Sorry Zeke," she replied as Zeke landed in front of her. "I know that we've known each other for a while now, but Spitfire is the only one I can trust at this point because he's a hair dresser."

"Awe, fine," Zeke said as he rolled away, hurting inside. _"Why can't I ever do anything fun at these meetings?" _he thought to himself.

As Zeke rolled away, Spitfire turned to Simca and asked, "Are you sure you want me to cut your hair?"

Simca turned to Spitfire and replied, "Yes, because this will prove to everyone here that there will be a new hope for Genesis.

"Alright Simca, if that is what you want," he said as he pull out a pair of scissors.

As Simca turned to face the crowd again, she thought to herself, _"Thank you for understanding."_ "Cut away Spitfire," she told him. Just as she asked Spitfire cut off a large portion of her long, pink hair, leaving only enough to go up to her shoulders. "This is how dedicated I am and how much I believe in my crow. Now I ask of you, will you join me and make our crow help Genesis succeed and become even more powerful than Sleeping Forest," she said to them. "Now, who's with me?"

No faster than Simca had spoke, the entire Genesis crew screamed and said, "I!"

"_Simca and Genesis really believe in Ikki, don't they?"_ Chris thought to himself as he continued to hide in the bushes. All of a sudden, the sound off police alarms and spotlights were seen and heard everywhere. As this occurred, every A.T Rider from Genesis took off as fast as they could. "OH SHIT! I gotta get my ass out of here," Chris yelled.

"It shouldn't be that hard," said a voice from beside him.

Chris looked to his side to see Zeke standing there. "Zeke! How did you know I was here?" he asked.

"How didn't I know? You're louder than my fan club, 10 blocks away," Zeke replied as he looked down at Chris.

******

"WE LOVE YOU ZEKE! YOU'RE SO AWESOME! HE'S GONNA BE MINE! NO HE'S GONNA BE MINE! STOP FIGHTING! AHHHH……WE SPOTTED HIM! GET THE GUN READY!" yelled his fan club.

******

"Besides, my spidey senses are tingling. We better get moving before I get shot," Zeke said. "Alright, let's go!" Zeke told Chris as he took off, leaving Chris in the dust.

"_Oh great, how am I going to keep up with him,"_ he thought to himself as he pushed his way through the bushes. Just then he looked down and saw a note attached to his shirt. The note read,

_Dear Chris,_

_By the time you finishing reading this and look down, you will notice a fishing line attached to yourself….well I think you know what happens next._

_~ Zeke_

"What?" Chris said as he looked down in confusion to see that there actually a fishing line attached to him. "OH SHIT," he said to himself as he was jerked forward by the line. As he gained speed, he started to lose his balance a bit, seeing how he was not use to such speed. He decided to grab onto the line and hold on for his life, but as he gained his posture he didn't noticed realize that there was some parked cars a head. _"Oh crap, cars,"_ he thought to himself as he shifted his weight to his left side, just avoiding them. As he looked up he saw Zeke no more than 30ft ahead of him, with line in hand and yelled, "What the hell Zeke!"

"Hey, you said you wanted to get your ass out of there," Zeke said as he turned his head to see Chris behind him.

"I didn't mean it like that," Chris replied.

"Well be more specific next time," Zeke said.

"Next time, what do you mean _next time_?" Chris asked.

"Well you asked about A.T's earlier and I've been noticing you practicing. So I've decided to take you under my wing and teach you the proper way to ride." Zeke replied. "Only on one condition though."

"What's the condition?" he asked.

"You see, all great riders have a great technique. This is what separates wanna-be riders from Kings. This will be your first test. I want you to learn how to control yourself at these high speeds. You think you can do that," Zeke replied.

"I'll try," Chris said.

"No Chris, don't try because if you only try, it will likely lead to your failure. You must will yourself to do anything, even if it means pushing yourself to what little you have left." Zeke said confidently.

"Alright then, bring it on Zeke," Chris said.

Zeke turned back towards the road ahead and said, "DODGE!" He then jumped over a parked car, and landed on the other side, setting up Chris head on with it.

Chris shifted his weight to the one side again, just missing the car. "That was too close," Chris said.

"I didn't say anything about the test being easy," said Zeke. He then turned his head towards Chris and said, "Oh and I forgot to mention you better hurry up and get yourself untied. I believe I heard a train whistle approaching."

Off in the distance, a train was approaching from the east and was on a direct course for Chris's path.

"_A train, really,"_ Chris thought to himself. With about 100ft to go until he was near the tracks, he remembered his Swiss Army knife he carried in his back pant-pocket. _"Come on, where is it?" _he thought to himself as he reached into his back pant-pocket. As he approached one of the streets, Chris figured that he had about 50ft to cut himself free. _"Come on, ah there it is," _he thought to himself as he pulled out the knife and cut himself free. Now free of Zeke's grasp, he then noticed a bigger issue. As he tried to slow down, the brakes on his A.T's began to fail due to the friction and heat of his tires. "This isn't good," Chris said as he looked up to see Zeke standing on one of the light poles.

"For God's sake Chris. You're an A.T Rider, be creative," Zeke yelled down to Chris as he past by him.

"He's right. I need to think of something fast," Chris said as he looked for a way to avoid the train. The train tracks were only about 30ft away and the train was approaching fast. Just then, Chris noticed a loading ramp about 12ft in front of the tracks. _"Well it's the only thing that will do for now,"_ Chris thought. With only about a few feet left before the loading ramp, Chris managed to steer himself over to it. As he hit the ramp at over 50mph, Chris flew over the train. _"What the heck is going on?" _he asked himself as he noticed his surroundings change. _"Is that a road," _he thought. Just as fast as the road appeared to him, it disappeared causing Chris to free fall into the river beside the tracks.

_SPLASH…_

As Chris swam up to the top and towards shore, he noticed Zeke standing on the rocky edge. When he approached the spot where Zeke was standing, Zeke leaned over and extended his hand towards him.

"You want help my friend?" Zeke asked.

"Sure" Chris replied as he reached out to Zeke's hand.

As Zeke pulled Chris out of the water, Zeke turned to Chris and said, "I guess you saw the road."

Chris turned to Zeke and replied, "Yes, I saw the road."

"That's a good sign of things to come for you then," Zeke said as he turned and rolled away. "See you later Chris."

"See yah Zeke," Chris replied as he headed home in the opposite direction.

**A/N: I hope you like the new version of this chapter, please review and submit any comments on how I can improve.**


	2. The Truth Revealed

**A/N: Thanks for those who read and reviewed the first chapter I wrote. I hope you enjoy this one.**

Chapter 2: The Truth Revealed

"Gahhhh. What a night!" Chris says as he enters his house.

"Do you realize what time it is?" his mother asked.

"Yah, it's time for me to get some sleep. That's what time it is." Chris replied.

"Oh really." His mother responds. She does the whole hands-on-hips movement and stares me down with cold eyes. My eyes flicker from side to side nervously, uncomfortable with the sudden awkwardness.

"Yah, so goodnight." Chris said, starting to tip-toe his way up the stairs. He closes the door quietly and nods his head in frustration. "Gah. What's with mothers these days? Heck, she really doesn't need to worry about me that much….well other than my grades." He tells himself and he plops face first onto his bed. He rolls over and faces the ceiling, recapping to himself what happened.

"_For God's sake Chris….you're an A.T rider, be creative." Zeke said as he stood on the distant light pole._

_What was on my mind then...Right, it was the train. 'Be creative' Zeke had said. And so I did. I managed to notice a loading ramp not to far from the tracks. What happened next though was nothing I expected. I hit the ramp with great speed, just avoiding the train. That's when I saw it. It was a road. It wasn't an ordinary road though. This road was a dark black colour on one side and a bright white on the other side, but in the middle, the colour looked like a crimson red. As soon as I noticed the crimson, that's when I snapped back to reality and noticed myself plunging into the river next to the tracks. Whatever that road was…why did it appear? Maybe Zeke will know. In the mean time though, I need to get some sleep._

The next morning came so quickly for Chris. He road to school, determined to find out the truth and the only person he knew that had the answer was Zeke.

"Zeke!" Chris yelled, as he dashed through his first period door. He turned and looked and saw no sight of Zeke in class. "Odd. That's not like him to miss class." Chris said to himself. "Oh well. I guess he was really worn out from last night." As Chris made his way over to his desk, he noticed a note on top of the desk. "What the heck..." Chris said to himself as he opened the note. The note said:

_Chris,_

_As you can probably see, I'm not in class. I'll explain later. Just meet me near the running track after your done first period and don't forget to bring you're A.T's._

_~ Zeke_

"Alright then." he thought to himself.

As soon as class ended, Chris dashed as fast as he could through the hallways and as he turned of the corners, he ran into someone. Making her drop her book.

"Oh. I'm so sorry." Chris said.

"It's alright. I should have expected someone to dash around the corner." she replied.

"Unfortunately I had to be that person." Chris said with a bit of a smirk. "Well any ways I gotta get going. Here's your book."

"Thank you." she replied.

"Alright then. Catch you later." Chris said.

"See yah." She replied. "Wait! I didn't catch your name."

"I'm Chris and you are?" Chris asked.

"I'm Myra…." she responded.

Before long, Chris was off and dashing to meet Zeke by the running track. A minute later, Chris was at the track.

"Zeke, are you here?" Chris yelled as he stood in the middle of the track.

"The one and only." Zeke responded appearing out of no where be hide Chris.

Chris jumped and turned around. "Zeke! What's with the sneakiness?"

"That's how I am." He responded. "Shouldn't you have figured that out after last night?" Zeke asked.

"Well I guess. So what did you want to talk to me about? I'm guessing it had to do with last night." Chris responded.

"Yes. That is exactly right. Let us sit down and talk about this." Zeke said as him and Chris made their way over to the bleachers by the track. As they sat down, Zeke asked "So what did you think of the road?"

"The road was so odd. It was like a feeling of hate and hope as I made my way through it and saw the dark black and bright white colours. The weirdest thing though was that instead of the colours fighting off each other, they were combining into a crimson red colour." Chris responded.

"Did you just say a crimson red colour?" Zeke asked.

"Yah, it was a crimson red. I don't know why it was there though. That's what I was going to ask you when I saw you." Chris replied.

"That is very odd and very rare. I have only heard stories of this type of road, but no one has ever experienced this road until now." Zeke responded. "You do realize what that means Chris?"

"Umm. That I was the first to experience this road." Chris replied in confusion as he scratched his head.

"Other than that fact, it means that you are possibly the only one destined for this road."

Zeke said.

Chris looked at Zeke shocked. Eyes as wide as a full moon, on a clear night. He didn't even know what to say at this point, other than ask "Why me though? Why am I the only one?"

"Who knows? That's why I have called you out here to tell you that, 'it's time to train'. As we train, we will try to uncover this mystery as to why you out of all average Joe's…"

Before Zeke could even that sentence, Chris stopped him.

"What do you mean 'average Joe'?" Chris asked.

"What do you think I mean. Well look at you. You're an 'average' grade 12, around the 'average' weight and height. Short, black hair and brown eyes." Zeke responded.

"And that's what makes me an average Joe?" Chris asked as he had that annoyed look on his face, with his eyes looking down and his fist clinched in the air.

"Exactly." Zeke responded. "Also, you're an average Joe because I am the only 'token' brown guy in this school with black hair and a good physique, who actually 'knows' how to ride A.T's."

"Umm buddy? I go to the gym more than you do. How are you in better shape then me?" Chris asked.

"Well, I train with myself." Zeke replied.

"How can you train with yourself?" Chris asked in confusion.

"Just watch and see." Zeke replied as he pointed over to the middle of the track. Just then, what appeared to be a portal shows up in the middle of the track, with another Zeke jumping out of it fighting another person with a sword. "Hi Zeke!"

"Hi Zeke!" the other one replies as he continues to fight some one. Then as soon as the one portal appears, another one appears, allowing the other Zeke and the person he was fighting to disappear as they entered the other portal. After they were gone, both portal's close.

Zeke turns to Chris and says "See. Now that is how I train with myself."

Chris was completely stunned by what had just happened in front of him. His jaw was to the floor in amazement. "What? How?" Chris was speechless. It made him feel like his brain had hit the reset button on everything he had learned in chemistry and physics.

"So. Do you have any more questions?" Zeke asked.

Chris turned to Zeke, still in amazement and confusion and said "Yes. I still have one more question."

"Wow, I'm surprised that you still are able to speak after what you just saw. Usually when I show people that they go hide in a corner and assume the fettle position. Do ask you question though." Zeke said with that whole look of confidence on his face, like he could answer anything.

Chris looked Zeke straight in the eyes and asked "Have you ever seen a road?"

Zeke's stare suddenly went blank, like something had triggered within his memory. "Yes, I have seen a road before; well I have actually seen two roads."

"Two roads. How could any one see two roads?" Chris asked.

"Well, you know about the original 8 kings, right?" Zeke replied. "Well there were actually 10 kings and I was one of them."

Chris suddenly looked like a deer in the headlights, his eyes showed the surprise. "Really, you were once a king."

"Yes Chris, I was a king, the king of hell. My original road was known as Hell's Road. This road, looks like it has been carved with the blood, bodies and bones of its victims." Zeke replied. "To top it off, I had the Hells Regalia."

Chris was just amazed at what he was hearing. He didn't what to say other than the questions that randomly popped into his head. "What about the other road?"

"The other road is one of 'the' most power fullest roads ever know in the world of A.T's. It is so powerful I don't even like to use it unless I absolutely have too." Zeke replied.

"Is there a reason why" Chris asked.

"Yes, there is. It has the same power as having Heaven and Hell combine to form the apocalypse. Therefore, it was given the Road to the Apocalypse or the Apocalypse Road." Zeke replied.

"What does that one look like?" Chris asked.

"You DON'T want to know." Zeke replied with a stare that looks like it pierces the soul.

"Alright…." Chris replied now looking like something did pierce his soul. "There's one thing I don't get though. If you control hell and ride the Apocalypse Road, then who controls heaven?"

"I do…" Zeke replied. "If you wondering why. Well it all goes back to when the sky children were formed." Zeke begins to recap on his past.

_When the sky children were formed, there were originally 8 of them, each who were a king of their own road. As they grew up and started to live their lives, they began to meet people in the 'outside world', Sora met Rika, Spitfire met Zeke and Simca met Mocca. In the time that Spitfire and Simca knew Mocca and I, they taught us how to ride A.T's and eventually we became part of the sky children. Mocca became the 9__th__ king and bestowed the Heavens Regalia and I became the 10__th__ king and bestowed the Hell's Regalia. As the years went by, and the team grew stronger, the bond between Mocca and I also grew stronger, but no one really knew that other than us. It wasn't until that one day where everything suddenly changed._

_Apparently Mocca met up with some guy that told her that I was conspiring against Sleeping Forest, to 'permanently' put them out of commission._

"_That can't be true! Zeke would never do such a thing." Mocca screamed at the guy, contemplating the information just given to her. She looked as stunned as the look you would have if someone phoned you and gave you the worst possible news. "How? There is no way Zeke would even think of such of thing, would he? Tell me he wouldn't!" At this point she was starting doubt anything her and Zeke had between themselves._

"_I don't know. I'm not him and if I was him, I wouldn't think of doing such a thing. I mean who would try and take on all of sleeping forest? He's an idiot, looking for his death wish." the man replied. _

"_I just can't believe what you're saying. I'm going to go and find out this for myself." Mocca said. Before the man could say something, she was off and on the pursuit of finding Zeke. She searched all over the city and eventually found Zeke training at a shipping yard._

"_ZEKE!" Mocca yelled._

"_You rang." Zeke replied as he finished up what training he was doing._

"_Is it true Zeke? Is it really true." she asked._

"_Is what true?" Zeke replied._

"_Don't play dumb with me. I know what you're going to do." Mocca said._

"_If it's about buying you that I-pod. You caught me." he said with his hands in the air._

"_You were gonna buy me a…Don't play games with me! I know what your really going to do, so I came here to stop you from destroying Sleeping Forest." she replied as she had tears rolling down her cheeks._

"_Destroying Sleeping Forest? Where did you hear that from? Are you feeling alright?" he said in confusion. _

"_I heard it from an anonymous source. He told me what you were going to do and now I'm going to stop you." she said as she reached down to her A.T's and said "Heaven's Regalia activate."_

"_I can't believe you would listen to some random person. I thought you were so much smarter than that, but if this is how it has to be then fine. Hell's Regalia activate." Zeke replied._

_The battle for the truth was about to begin in the struggle of Heaven and Hell. Mocca dashed across towards Zeke and tried to hit him with a fierce kick, but Zeke managed to dodge her. Just then, Mocca's turned and kicked Zeke right in the arms, which managed to move Zeke further into the shipping yard. _

"_That was too close." Zeke said to himself. "I have to figure out how I can convince her that I would never think of doing such a thing." _

_As he thought of a way, Mocca came out of no where from be hide a shipping crate._

"_You're mine!" she yelled as she came at Zeke with another kick. _

_Zeke noticed the kick and just barely dodged it. "You really are trying, aren't you?" Zeke asked her._

"_Of course I am." she replied, with tears dripping from her eyes._

"_Then try and get control of yourself!" Zeke yelled as he turned and kicked her into the air._

_As she flew into the air, a large crate was being moved in the opposite direction as she was flying._

"_Oh shit." said Zeke, as he disappeared from the ground and reappeared right in front of her, grabbing her to stop her from hitting the crate. "Does this prove something?" he said to her as he held her in his arms and kicked the crate back, braking one of his regalia's._

"_Yes it does Zeke. Thank you." she said as she turned to him and gave him a hug. "I'm sorry for not believing you. It's just that I didn't realize the truth from fiction."_

"_Don't worry about it. Just remember, nothing will come between the relationship we share with one another." he told her as he hugged her back._

_Just then, from out of no where, a crate came flying at them._

"_Zeke look out!" she said as she pushed Zeke out of the way. "Heaven's Barr…" before she could even use her technique, it was too late. She was hit with the crate, sending her crashing into another one and falling onto the ground._

"_Mocca!" Zeke yelled as he ran over to her. "Why? Why would you do such a thing?"_

_Zeke asked her as he held her in his arms._

"_Well…people tend to do stuff for other people when they truly care about them." she replied with a smile on her face._

"_Hmm, they sure do. Now let's get you to a hospital." Zeke said as he picked her up._

"_Zeke." she said. "It's too late for that now. My injuries are just too serious."_

"_No, it's never too late." Zeke replied._

"_For me Zeke, times up and heaven is calling me now." she said. "Before I go though, take this." She reached down and gave Zeke her regalia. "Use them well."_

_At this point Zeke didn't know what to say other than what she wanted to hear. "I will."_

_He replied. _

"_I will never forget about you Zeke. Goodbye." she said to him as her eyes closed into a never ending sleep._

"_Goodbye." Zeke said as a tear rolled down his cheek._

"That's how I got the Heavens Regalia." Zeke said to Chris as he continued to stare off into the abyss.

"Did you ever figure out who or what threw the crate?" Chris asked.

"Unfortunately no, but each day I look, I feel that I am getting one step closer to finding who ever did that." Zeke replied. "Well now that you know about my past, let's begin the training for your future."

"Alrighty then, sounds good to me." Chris replied as he got off the bleacher and stared into the sky. "Get ready world, because here we come."

"Who are you talking to?" Zeke asked as he looked in the same direction as Chris.

He turned to Zeke and said. "No one Zeke, I'm just to into the moment."

"Well it's time to get out of that moment and focus on the task at hand. Your training."

Zeke replied as he got up off the bleacher and walked into the middle of the track and said "Let us begin."

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next one should be up in about a week or so. Please Review and let me know on what I can improve.**


	3. A Hidden Surprise

**A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, but i had a lot of things to do.**

**The description of this chapter is much better than the last two, and I fixed a lot of the grammar.**

**Enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A Hidden Surprise

"Come on Chris. You're gonna have to move faster than that!!" Zeke said to Chris as he chased him around the track with a flaming broom in his hand.

"What do you think I'm doing, trying to burn myself?" Chris said trying to stay ahead of Zeke so that his ass wouldn't be burned off. "Besides, where did you even get that broom anyways?" he asked.

"Questions will not save your ass from being burned. MOVE IT!" Zeke responded as he picked up his speed.

By this point Chris was moving at full speed around the track, but just as he rounded the turn, Zeke disappeared from behind him and reappeared in front of him. "Don't you even think about it," Chris yelled to Zeke.

Zeke grinned as he held the broom with both hands around the base, wined it up like a baseball bat and said, "Already did." He then swung forward; putting everything he had in it and said, "DODGE!"

"_Oh crap,_" Chris thought to himself as he saw the broom flying at him with great speed. Just like a major league fast ball, Zeke nailed Chris out of the park, sending him flying into the bleachers. Chris slammed into the bleachers, breaking and shattering many on impact.

"Ouch, that had to hurt." Zeke said as he made his way over to where Chris was lying. Zeke looked at Chris and said, "You just never learn do you? When I say 'dodge' you dodge, not take a broom to the face."

Chris looked up at Zeke, gave him the finger and said, "If only common sense was a super power."

Zeke looked down at Chris, a bit confused and said, "Really. I always thought it was."

"Are you serious? Wait, why am I even asking that? You never are." Chris responded as he made that annoyed look on his face, the one that many people have when someone says something completely stupid. As Chris stood up, and wiped off the wood debris that he had on him he said to Zeke, "You still haven't answered my question- about the mysterious broom?"

"As I recall, I did answer your question with another question and then you got nailed by the broom," Zeke respond as a laughed.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for," Chris said to Zeke. "I want to know the 'real' answer to my question."

"Well I guess telling you the answer wouldn't be _that_ bad," Zeke responded. "The truth is that I had the broom in my back pant-pocket this entire time."

"Really, how did you manage to do that?" Chris asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Chris, I managed _because_ of the 'Rules of Anime'," Zeke said. "One of the rules state that any anime character can carry around almost anything in their back pant-pocket, thanks to a dimension portal."

Chris looked even more puzzled. "Does that mean I have one too?" he asked Zeke.

"You didn't know about it?" Zeke asked.

"No…." Chris responded a bit embarrassed.

All of a sudden Zeke dropped to the ground in laughter. "Wow! Don't you feel stupid?" Zeke said to Chris.

Chris had the most annoyed look on his face. Just then Chris swung his foot back, and then swung it forward with all his might, connecting with Zeke's stomach, sending him flying into the sky. Disappearing just like Team Rocket does in every episode of Pokemon. "Guess I won't be seeing him for a while," he said to himself as he made his way back inside the school to finish what classes he had left.

***

"_I see. So, it looks like Zeke is training Chris," _said a mysterious voice from a window inside the school. _"I wonder what power, if any, Chris really possesses." _

***

Later on after school, Chris was making his way to his locker when he saw Myra getting her stuff from her locker. He decided to go and talk to her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Chris asked her as he leaned up beside her locker.

"Oh, hey," she said with a smile on her face. "I'm doing good. What about you?"

"I'm doing good as well, just hurting a bit from earlier," he responded as he turned his face, showing the bruise he had on his cheek.

"Oh my, how did you get that? Please tell me it wasn't from when we ran into each other earlier?" she asked in a state of concern as she inspected the bruise.

"No, no. It wasn't from 'our' little run earlier," Chris replied with a little grin on his face, as he tried to calm her down.

"Then what was it from then?" Myra asked.

"Four letters, Z.E.K.E." Chris replied. "Being an idiot as usual."

"Do you want me to go and give him a piece of my mind?" she asked Chris with a bit of sarcasm.

"I would love to see you do that, but I already took care of him," Chris responded with a bit of laughter.

Then Myra began to laugh as well. "Alright Chris, I got to get going," she said as she closed up her locker.

"Wait before you go, I was wondering if you wanted to go catch a movie some time?" Chris asked.

Myra was a bit surprised at first, but then she smiled, reached into her bag and grab out a marker. "Ok," she said as she grabbed Chris's hand and wrote something on it. She then looked at Chris and said, "How does this Friday sound? Maybe around 7 o'clock."

"7 it is then," he responded.

"Alright, I got to go. Bye," she said as she picked up her bag and began to walk away.

"Bye," Chris replied as he looked down to see what she wrote on his hand. On his hand were her name and her number underneath it. He looked up and watched her walk away. He smiled and then made his way to his locker. Score 1 for Chris- Cha-ching! As he arrived at his locker, he heard something coming from inside. He opened it up to see Zeke crammed in there.

"You know, they have to start making bigger lockers," Zeke said as he started to climb out.

"How the hell did you manage to get yourself in there? Didn't I kick you sky high?" Chris asked Zeke, confused as to the mystery of how anyone of Zeke's stature could fit in there.

"Yes, you did kick me sky high and by the way that was a very good kick," Zeke replied. "Your kick and my mysterious appearance in your locker are the result in the 'Rules of Anime'."

"Oh not this 'Rules of Anime' stuff again," Chris said. "Besides it's not like I need to know them now. I have more important things to worry about."

Zeke turned to Chris and said, "Like your date with that blue hair chick, with glasses, about 5'5'. Oh what was her name again? Myra?"

Chris looked at Zeke even more confused than he was before. "Yes, but how do you know about her? Were you spying on us that entire time?" he asked.

"As I made my way to your locker, without you knowing, I managed to get a glimpse of her as you two were talking." Zeke replied.

"Alright, but that doesn't explain how you know her name?" Chris asked.

Zeke pointed down to Chris's hand and said, "That's how I know."

"Zeke you never seize to amaze me," Chris said. "So now that's that out of the way why don't we get some more training done?"

"I would love too, but I have another important meeting I must be attending," Zeke replied. "I would recommend though that you get your strength saved up for tomorrow because you're going to need it."

"Alright, I'll be 100% for you tomorrow then. Later Zeke," Chris said as he walked down the hallway and out the door.

"See yah Chris," Zeke replied as he made his way down the opposite side of the hallway, out the doors and towards one of the walls along the school where a female student was standing. Zeke looked around to make sure no one else was there before talking to this person. "So, I never expect find a former member of Tool Toul To, to be at this school."

"You never expect a whole lot anyways. What did you want to talk about?" she asked.

"I need you to do me a favour," Zeke said. "As you probably know by now, I'm training Chris and I was wondering if you could help me out."

"If your training him, then why do you need me to help out?" she asked.

"Because I know that both of us want to see what powers lay dormant in him," he replied.

"That's true. Alright, I'll help," she said.

The next day rolled around, and Chris felt 100% and ready for anything that Zeke could and possibly throw at him. When he arrived at school and walked into class, he noticed that Zeke wasn't there and that there was another note on his desk. He opened the note and read,

_Chris,_

_Meet me after class again, but this time I'll be over in the old parking lot, behind the school. Don't forget you're A.T's._

_~ Zeke_

"_Why does it always have to be after this class? Why not after lunch or something?"_ Chris thought to himself as he sat down. After bearing an hour and a bit of complete boredom, class finally ended. Chris made his way to his locker expecting to see Myra at her locker, but she wasn't there. _"Alright, looks like she isn't here today," _Chris thought to himself as he shrugged his shoulders and continued to his locker. He grabbed his A.T's and headed over to the parking lot, to see Zeke standing in the middle of it.

"Hey Chris, got your strength back?" Zeke asked as Chris rolled over to him.

"Oh yah, I'm ready for anything you throw at me," Chris replied.

"Are you sure?" Zeke asked as turned and pointed towards the entrance of the parking lot.

Chris turned and saw someone standing there with A.T's on and wondered who it was. As the person rolled closer, the description of that person became clearer. "Myra?" Chris said with a shocked look on his face. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

Myra approached him and said "I'm here because Zeke asked me to come."

"Why are you wearing A.T's though?" Chris asked.

"So I can fight you, that's why," she replied with the most serious look on her face.

Chris was just stunned at the answer given to him. It was like someone had made his hearing clearer just for that moment. Chris turned and looked at Zeke.

"You said you were ready for anything to be thrown at you," Zeke said as he stared right back. "Now I would suggest you get your head straight because its fight time."

Chris turned back and looked at Myra, as she got prepared to fight him.

"Chris, don't worry. This isn't anything personal, we're still going to the movies on Friday," she said to him, trying to get him back in the 'zone'. "I'm just doing this because Zeke and I want to see what could possibly be hidden within you."

Chris was relieved to hear that, but that still didn't change the fact that he had to fight her._ "Alright, at least it won't be as bad as I thought."_

Just then Myra turned to Zeke and asked, "How hard should I go on him?"

"Umm, if you want to go full out you can. It's not like it's going to kill him," Zeke replied with a smirk on his face.

"_Oh great, those are the exact words I wanted to hear," _Chris thought to himself, sarcastically.

"Oh and what is that suppose to mean," she said as furious as ever.

"It just means you won't be able to kill him," Zeke said.

"Oh so you're saying I'm weak," she replied, getting ready to punch Zeke in the face.

"In a way," Zeke said.

By this point Zeke had gotten Myra so angry, she looked ready to kill someone.

"Ok, honestly that's enough Zeke," Chris said.

"Well I guess I can stop now, since you're the one who has to fight her," Zeke said, disappointed at the fact he couldn't come up with more jokes.

Myra turned to Chris and asked, "Are you ready to do this?"

Chris turned to her and said, "As ready as I could possibly be. Are you?"

Myra closed her eyes and gave a little smile. Then she reached down to her A.T's and said, "Activate." As soon as she said that, her A.T's changed into the one's she used in Tool Toul To. When they finished transforming, she looked up at Chris and said, "Now, I'm ready." Then, like a flash, she disappeared.

Chris was surprised at what he just saw and then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Myra appear. As she appeared, her leg was already swinging forward, aiming at his head. Before Chris could even react to that, her A.T connected with his face, sending him flying across the pavement.

She looked at Chris and said, "Oops, I didn't mean to kick you that hard. I guess I was still a little angry at Zeke."

As Chris stood up and wiped some blood from his mouth, he looked up at her, with a smirk on his face and said, "You didn't kick hard enough."

Myra was stunned at what he just said. "I just thought that…"

Before she could finish her sentence, Chris interrupted her and said, "I know you can kick harder. Now don't be cautious, actually kick me."

"_What is he thinking?"_ Zeke asked himself.

"Alright, whatever you say," she told Chris and then disappeared once again. She then re-appeared behind him and kicked him in the back, sending him flying forward. "How's that?" she asked.

As Chris began to get up he replied, "Still not good enough."

"Oh really," she said as she disappeared. She re-appeared in front of him and kicked him in the stomach, making him drop to the ground.

Zeke was really stunned with Chris's actions. _"What is he doing and why is he making Myra kick him harder?" _he thought to himself.

Chris picked himself up off the ground and looked Myra straight in the eyes and asked, "Do I really have to teach you how to kick?" He then lifted his leg back and swung it upward towards Myra's stomach with everything he had. Before he connected with her, she disappeared. _"Just as I thought,"_ he said to himself, expecting her to attack him from the top. Just then Chris felt a sharp pain on his lower back. He turned his head to see that Myra's kick, hit in him the nerve on his lower back, making him drop to his knees. "But I thought…"

"You thought wrong," she said as she stood behind him. "To be targeted in the same spot twice is one thing any A.T Rider should expect."

"That is true, but there is another thing that any A.T Rider should know," he said.

"What is it?" she asked.

Chris leaned forward, pushed back with his arms and extended his legs. "Be expected of the unexpected," he said. As he shot himself backwards, expecting to kick to her square in the stomach, Myra lifted her arms and blocked it.

"Just as I expected from a noob," she said.

"_Damn. I really thought that would have worked too," _he thought to himself. "Oh crap," he said as Myra tried to kick him again. Chris dodged by rolling to the side, but just barely.

"Looks like someone finally dodged my kicks," she said as she looked at him and gave him a little smile.

"Give me a break, I'm still learning as I go along," he said as a looked back at her.

"Well I hope you learn to dodge these then because this is going to hurt," she said as she disappeared. She then reappeared, kick him then disappeared, repeating this fury of kicks over and over.

Chris just stood there taking kick after kick, knowing that he couldn't do anything. _"Damn this does hurt, but I don't want this fight to end this way. I…want to…WIN!"_ All of a sudden darkness appeared out of Chris's A.T's, sending out a huge gust of wind, making Myra fly backwards.

"This is it," Zeke said.

As the darkness grew, it encircled Chris's A.T's. He then looked up at Myra with a facial expression that only expressed the darkness within him and said, "You wanted to see it, you got it." Just like Myra, Chris disappeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" she said.

Just then, Chris appeared out of the corner of her eyes and when she looked down, his leg was already swinging forward, aiming at her stomach. Before she could even react to the speed of his kick, it connected with her, sending her flying into the air. He then disappeared and reappeared beside her, then whispered in her ear, "This is going to hurt." Chris turned himself around and kicked her in the same spot that she had kicked him, right in the lower nerve, sending her flying towards Zeke.

"This isn't what I expected," Zeke said as he saw what just happened. "I got to stop this before this gets out of hand." As she flew towards him, he caught her and placed her on the ground. "I'll be right back," he said to her as he dashed forward towards Chris.

"Bring it on," Chris said as he brought his leg back and swung forward at Zeke.

Before his kick connected with Zeke's face, Zeke dodged it and kicked Chris in the face. This sent Chris flying across the pavement, as he stopped he looked up to see that Zeke appeared above him and said, "Now this is how you kick someone." As he came down, he lifted his leg and swung it downwards into Chris stomach, causing a gigantic crater in the ground beneath him. As the dust cleared, the darkness around Chris's A.T's slowly faded.

Myra rolled over to where they were, looked at Zeke and asked, "Did you really have to kick him that hard?"

"No, but he can take it. Heck, he got hit the face by a flaming broom before, so he'll be fine," he said as he looked down at Chris, who had that knocked out expression like any Pokemon does after they are knocked out.

As Chris began to regain himself, he looked up to see Myra and Zeke staring at him. "How the hell did I get down here?" he asked.

"You don't remember," Myra replied.

"The only thing I remember is you kicking and then thinking to myself that I didn't want to lose like this, I wanted to win," he said.

"That's interesting," Zeke said. "Usually when an A.T Rider uses that hidden power the first time, they remember. In your case though, you didn't. I must talk to Spitfire about this right away."

"You go do that Zeke," Myra said. "I'll stay here and help Chris out."

"Alright then, I'll see you two later then," he replied as he took off.

Myra then looked back at Chris, lifted him up to where he could sit and asked, "So you really don't remember do you?"

"Not really," he replied. He then looked at her and said, "I lied about your kicks. They actually hurt, especially the fury of kicks."

"Awe thanks Chris," she said as she looked away, blushing a bit.

"No problem, but there is one thing I want to ask you though," he said.

"Oh and what is that?" she asked as she redirected her attention to him.

"I am going to put a team together and I was wondering if you would like to be in it," he replied.

"I would love too," she said as she got up and helped Chris get to his feet.

"Alright then, let's go," he said as they both made there way back to the school to get their things.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, chapter 4 should be up next week since I have the whole March Break to work on it. Please Review and if you have any suggestions on how I can improve my story, please let me know.**


	4. Spitfire's Advice

**A/N: Hey long time no see everyone.**

** Sorry, I haven't been able to post anything for the last couple of months because of work and the finishing of school.**

**Finally and offically, here is Chapter four!**

Chapter 4: Spitfire's Advice

As Chris and Myra made their way back inside the school, Zeke made his way through town in search of Spitfire. _"I think I have an idea of where he may be,"_ he thought to himself. Traveling by street after street, Zeke eventually stopped at a building called, _"Spitfire's Salon." _As he made his way though the front door, he noticed Spitfire sitting down in one of the barber chairs, reading a magazine. "Spitfire we need to talk," he said.

"Hold on one minute," he replied as he pointed his index finger in the air to signify for Zeke to wait. As Spitfire closed the magazine and placed it down, he looked over at Zeke and asked, "What do you need?"

"Well it has to do with Chris," Zeke replied. "His A.T's finally activated, but the darkness hidden within them appeared and changed how he completely acted."

"_That's odd, usually nothing happens when an A.T Rider activates their A.T's for the first time," _he thought to himself as he stood up. "Have a seat," Spitfire said as he directed Zeke over to the barber chair he was just in. "We'll discuss more as I give that hair dew of yours a trim."

"Umm ok," Zeke replied as he made his way over and sat down in the chair.

Spitfire grabbed his scissors and comb and began to trim Zeke's hair. "So what else happened to Chris?" he asked.

"As he fought Myra, he was getting his ass kicked badly," Zeke said as he laughed a bit.

"Don't move around, I might mess up," Spitfire demanded as he stopped to look down at Zeke from the mirror in front of him.

"Alright," he replied. "Now where was I? Oh yes, as he was getting his ass kicked by Myra from every direction, when something happened to him. The darkness within his A.T's dispersed all over them, making a huge gust of wind appear from out of no where, sending Myra flying backwards."

As Spitfire continued to trim Zeke's hair, he then asked, "What happened then?"

"After the dust cleared, Myra and I both looked over at Chris to see him glaring at us, with a face that showed the pure darkness within him. Soon after he had said something and then disappeared. To our amazement, we didn't know where he was until he reappeared in front of her and kicked her in the stomach, sending her flying into the air," he replied before he was interrupted by Spitfire.

"I don't need to hear the whole fight," he said.

"Fine," Zeke said. "Well anyways, before things got out of hand, I stopped this fight by knocking Chris to the ground with one of my biggest downward kicks."

"Zeke, you never seem to change," Spitfire said as stopped to place his hand over his face.

"After you kicked him into the ground, what happened then?" he asked as he walked over to the front counter and sat down on the chair.

"He opened his eyes after a few minutes and asked how he ended up on the ground," Zeke replied as he looked over to where Spitfire was sitting. To his surprise, he saw that he was putting on the Flame Regalia. "What in the hell are you going to do with those?" Zeke asked.

"You'll see," he replied as he looked up at Zeke and smirked. As he stood up and made his way over to Zeke, he activated the regalia. He then turned his leg back and kicked it at Zeke's head.

Zeke managed to dodge the kick, but was stunned as to why Spitfire would do that. "What the hell is your problem? Do you want my hair to catch on fire?" he asked.

Spitfire turned to Zeke and said, "That's the point. It's a new hair style I came up with."

"Bald and crispy is not a new hair style," Zeke said as he turned and dashed out the door.

"Get back here!" Spitfire yelled as he chased after Zeke down the street.

"Are you crazy?" Zeke asked as he saw that Spitfire was now in hot pursuit of him. "Besides, I don't want to be bald."

"You're not going to be bald," he replied. "It's just going to add flair to your hair."

"Yah right," Zeke said as he continued to make his getaway.

Spitfire was really starting to get annoyed with Zeke, so he thought to himself, _"If he wants to act this way, that's fine with me. The one thing though that's getting me ticked off is that he hasn't paid for the trim yet." _Just then Spitfire dashed in front of Zeke and shot a wall of fire at him, hoping to slow him down.

Zeke saw his attack and managed to dodge it by jumping over it. "You going to have to do better than that to stop me," Zeke said as he landed back on the ground and faced Spitfire.

"You got it," Spitfire said as he disappeared from Zeke's sight.

"_What the hell?" _Zeke thought to himself. Just then a drop of fire dashed past his face, followed by another to the side and to the back of him. He looked up to see Spitfire floating above him.

"You wanted me to try harder, so I shall," Spitfire said as he looked down at Zeke. He lifted his leg back, and then shot it forward, causing him to spin a rapid motion. This sent large balls of flame hurtling at Zeke. Zeke managed to dodge the first few, but as Spitfire continued to spin, the number of fire balls also increased.

"Hmph," Zeke grunted. "Spitfire, if you really think this is going to work your wrong." Just then Zeke looked at one of the fire balls and kicked it back at Spitfire. _"What are you going to do now Spitfire," _he thought to himself as he watched the fire ball hurtle towards him.

Just before the fire ball hit Spitfire, it stopped as he stopped. He looked down at Zeke and said, "That wasn't a bad idea, kicking my own attack at me like a soccer ball."

"It's very rare that I have a bad idea," Zeke replied as he looked up at him and smirked.

"However, you forget to realize that I control fire," he said as the fire ball lowered to his A.T's. Suddenly the fire around his regalia all concentrated into the fire ball, making it as large as a transport truck.

"Uh oh," Zeke said as he saw this massive ball of fire.

"Uh oh is right Zeke," Spitfire said as he swung his leg back and then kicked the large ball of fire at him. "Besides Zeke, this is not for paying the bill."

As the fire ball approached Zeke, all he could do was try and block it. "Crap, this is going to hurt," he said as he tried to block it with one of his A.T's. It started to push Zeke back, closer and closer to the buildings. _"Damn, this is defiantly going to hurt," _he thought to himself as he body was now touching the concrete wall.

Spitfire lowered himself to the ground, where the fire ball was and said, "Hope you like you new hair dew." With one last kick, the fire ball launched Zeke into and through the building, which caused a lot of debris to fall on Zeke.

When the dust began to clear, the owner of the store arrived. As he looked at the building, he was in total disbelief. "What the hell happened?" the owner asked as he walked towards his store.

"I'll tell you what happened," Zeke said as he kicked some of the debris off of him. "That guy right there kicked me into your store," he said as he pointed over to where Spitfire was standing, or where he was supposed to be standing. "Where did he go?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter who," replied the owner. "All I know is that someone has to pay for this and it isn't me," the owner said as he looked over to where Zeke was standing, or where he was supposed to be standing too. The owner looked down the road to see Zeke disappearing from his sight. "Oh great, this is just fantastic," the owner said sarcastically as he dropped to he knees.

"Phew, that was a close one," Zeke said as began to catch his breath.

"Indeed, it was," Spitfire said as he approached him.

"What was the big idea ditching me back there?" Zeke asked as he looked towards Spitfire.

"Isn't it obvious, I didn't want to be caught," he replied, with a smirk on his face. "Oh by the way I think you'll like your new hair dew," he said as he pulled out a mirror from his pocket and tossed it to Zeke.

"_Oh please don't let it be ruined, please don't let it be ruined,"_ he thought to himself as he lifted the mirror towards his hair. He looked to see that he wasn't bald, but the flame caused his hair to have a fiery glow to his once dark hair. "Damn, I like it," Zeke said as he admired his new hair dew.

"I thought you would," Spitfire said as he approached Zeke. "Onto other matters though."

"Oh yah," Zeke said as he reached into his pocket and gave Spitfire the money for the new hair style, along with his mirror.

"Thank you," he said as he put the money and mirror in his pocket. "There is one more thing though."

"What?" Zeke asked.

"Well, when you were talking about what happened to Chris, it was obvious that with him being a new rider it would be hard for him to control such a power, but him not remembering was very strange," he replied.

"So what do you think we should do?" Zeke asked.

"Well other than train him, I'm not sure, what you should do," Spitfire replied as he lifted his hands up and shrugged his shoulders.

"So wait. We just went through all that for nothing," Zeke said in utter disbelief.

"Not really," Spitfire replied. "It got you a new hair cut, and it gave me a chance to try out a new technique."

"That is true," Zeke said. "But what am going to tell Chris?" he asked.

"Well other than what just happened, I would recommend that you call Tyler," he replied.

"Who the hell is Tyler?" Zeke asked.

"Here," Spitfire replied as he tossed him Tyler's card. "He is a smart, young A.T rider who has a lot of potential, defence wise."

"Ok, but what about attack?" he asked.

"Well, he isn't the greatest attacker. He likes to defend and dodge." Spitfire replied. "You should give him a call though, if anyone could figure out what's going on with Chris, he should be able to figure it out."

"Thanks," Zeke said as he turned to roll away, but slowly turned back to Spitfire. "Wait, would it be easier to ask Kilik?" he asked.

"You know how he is," he replied. "You can never get a straight answer from him, without his points system."

Zeke started to laugh and then said, "That's true. Alright I'll give this Tyler kid a call." With that Zeke turned around and dashed back to the school.

Approximately 10 minutes later, Zeke arrived back at school to see that Chris and Myra were sitting on the bleachers, waiting for him. "_I should go ninja on them_," he thought to himself as he made his way over to the back of the bleachers and hid under them, ever so silently.

"Why is he taking so long?" Myra asked Chris.

"I have no idea, but he better get back so or I'm…" Before Chris could even finish his sentence, Zeke burst the wood upwards, tossing the debris everywhere.

"GO NINJA, GO NINJA GO!" Zeke yelled as he made his way through the debris, causing Chris to fall off the bleachers. As he landed on what was left of the bleachers, a foot came out of no where and kicked him in the face, making him fall back.

"How dare you try something like that?" Myra said to Zeke, as she looked down at him.

As Chris picked himself off the ground, he turned to her and said, "What do you expect? He's Zeke."

"I know," she said as she turned around and looked down the other way.

As for Zeke, he was still trying to regain himself after Myra's ninja kick. As he picked himself off the ground, he looked towards Myra and said, "Well since you have the desire to kick people, this is perfect for our next training assignment."

Myra looked confusingly at Zeke and asked, "What training assignment?"

Zeke looked and pointed over towards the path by the track, where a person was standing and said, "Myra, Chris, this is Tyler."

**A/N: Now I know this chapter wasn't as long as my others, but its something I am able to give my readers after that long wait. **

***Just letting you all know the next chapter will be posted when I have a chance to write it. Until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if there is anything you the readers would like to comment on, please feel free to send me a review, thank you.***


End file.
